


Changing

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime an intermediary is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

The silver man shimmered and changed.

He became a young, athletic man. When he turned and looked up at the Doctor standing next to him, his face held a little emotion. The Doctor stared back, panting, his eyes flashing, biting his lip.

The silver man shimmered and changed.

He became a middle-aged dark man. The beige clothing had melted into black velvet. The Master grunted in appreciation. Kamelion, balanced between the two, frowned. Before anything else could happen, he held out his hands.

“No more using me for Time Lord mating techniques and mutual appreciation society. Get a room!”


End file.
